Changes
by dassa
Summary: Dean Thomas just found out he is the Half Blood Prince. Now he's afraid people will treat him as one and he doesn't want that.
1. Prologue

**Changes **

**Prologue – _This Is Me, Then_**

_Does is really mean this much to them? I mean, what difference does it make? I'm still myself, no matter what. It's just…them. They have changed so much. Or have they? Maybe I have changed, but I just hadn't noticed yet. Maybe that is why I care so much. I wish I knew. _

_But that's just the way it is and things will never be the same._

Last year was one of those years I will never forget. Especially that last term and when I came to the Headmaster's office. No, I wasn't in trouble like you probably right away thought. At least, not in any kind of trouble you could think of. I remember every single word of Dumbledore's speech even now, after three months.

»Sit down, Mr. Thomas, sit down. Jelly bean?«

»Er, no thank you.«

»Suit yourself. Now, you'd probably like to find out why you are here?«

»Well, yes sir. I mean, am I trouble for anything? Because I didn't break any rules. Today.«

»Don't worry, Mr. Thomas, you're not in trouble. In fact, what I am to tell you, concerns you in a most private matter.«

At that moment the craziest things came to my mind. I must've looked really scared, because Dumbledore chuckled and started to calm me down.

»I must tell you some things I should've told you long ago. I seem to make that mistake quite often – not tell people what I should have, I mean.

Tell me, Dean, how much do you know of your father?«

»My father? Well, a lot, I guess. I mean, he _is_ my father, sir. If you know what I mean?«

»Your _biological_ father, Dean.«

»Oh. Not much. I know he was a good-for-nothing-idiot who left my mum pregnant and we never heard from him again. That's all I need to know, sir.«

»I see. Well, I actually knew your father, Dean. His name was Gary Thomas and he was a Student of mine once.«

»Hold on! My dad was a wizard? That's impossible.«

»Is it? Your mother is a Muggle and so are all of your step-brothers and sisters. Is it really that impossible?«

»But, my mum would've told me that. Unless…«

»She didn't know. She never knew what your father was or what had happened to him. Only few of us knew.

Your father, Gary, was a Gryffindor. He was a year before James Potter, actually. After he had graduated, in the years of Voldemort's reign of terror, he as too few Hogwarts students joined the Order of the Phoenix. Oh, and he was also a Pureblood wizard, which might've been the reason Voldemort contacted him. They wanted him to join the Death Eaters, for some reason I had only recently found out.

It was just after your parents got married, they contacted him. He refused to join them, and followed my advice to go into hiding. He would risk his own life countless of times, but he wanted you and your mother to be safe. So, he pretended to have left you.

He died about a week before you were born. If he hadn't left his family, you and your mother would've died with him.«

»They killed him?«

»Voldemort himself. I knew about his plans, but I was too late. By the time I arrived, he was already dead. I never knew why your father was so important to Voldemort and I decided to find the truth. It took me years, but I had finally realised.

If we had known then what we know now about your family, the war would be over years ago, and the Dark Lord long dead.«

»What do you mean, about my family, sir? I don't understand.«

»Tell me, do you listen at History of Magic?«

»Yes. Well, I try to. Why?«

»The _Half – Blood Prince_. Ever heard about that?«

»I-I think so. But I'm not sure what it is.«

»Tell me, what do you think about the so called importance of Pure Blood?«

»I think it's nonsense, sir. It's just blood. It can't decide what or who you are.«

»No, in most cases, it can't. Unless, if that Pure Blood is the heirloom of the ancient wizards such as founders of Hogwarts. That blood matters not on the magical abilities of the descendants or their spouses nor children. Such blood carries in it the magic of the greatest wizards or witches of our history. Would such blood be important?«

»Well, I guess so. I mean, that's kinda like the Heir of Slytherin thing, right?«

»In a way. The person with such Pure blood is called the Half – Blood Prince.«

»I see. But, sir? Shouldn't it be the Pure – Blood Prince then?«

»But he is not of Pure Blood. The Prince is Half Blood, with both Muggle and Magical heirloom.«

»He? You mean, it really exists? The Prince, I mean.«

»Ofcourse. I am looking at him as we speak.«

I didn't quite get that, and Dumbledore obviously saw that because he chuckled again.

»You are the Half – Blood Prince, Mr. Thomas.«

I don't really remember what happened after that. I must've looked really shocked and all because…well it _was_ a shock. One moment I was just a student and the next…damn.

_This is me, then: Dean Thomas, seventh year Gryffindor, the Half – Blood Prince._

_I'm still the same guy, anyways. A Westham Football Fan who likes to draw and just walks around Hogwarts, mostly unnoticed._

_I hope._

* * *

So, this is the Prologue to **_CHANGES_** or **_How Dean Thomas' Life Changed After He Learned The Truth_** (HDTLCAHLTT) ;)

Anyways, I hope you liked it, I know it's pretty short but it's not a real chapter so…

It may even be a one-shot cos I don't really know what I want to do with it yet – I like it the way it is now and I'm afraid I might ruin it but we'll see…there's a lot of material to write of so…and ofcourse some nice reviews might help me decide ;p

Oh and I know we don't know yet who the Half – Blood Prince really is (less than 1 month!) but I deeply hope it's Dean cos I think he's a great character and I hope to see him more in the books (and movies – Alfie – so cute). AND there's tons of material on him by JKR on her site I just hope it's there for a reason.

I'm blabbering now so…R&R and I hope you like it.

Oh and everything Hogwarts belongs to JKR and the verse from Changes (…_that's just the way it is and things will never be the same…) _belongs to Tupac Shakur (r.i.p.)/Afeni Shakur/Amaru Records.

_Yours Truly: Dassa_


	2. Confessions, part I

Changes 

**Chapter 1 – _Confessions, part I_**

»Hi, mum!« I yelled as I entered our London flat, which has been my home for as long as I can remember.

»Hello, dear. How was your trip? Did you have enough money for the taxi? I'm sorry dad and I couldn't come pick you up, but Terry is really ill and…what's the matter, dear? You look like you saw a ghost.«

My mother never was one of the quiet people. She speaks even in her sleep. A lot.

At that time, the news had already sunk in. Anger came over shock.

_Why didn't she tell me? Why did he leave us? Why couldn't my dad just be who I thought him to be? _

_Dumbledore told me no one knew about my father except for him and myself. And Moody. Naturally the freaky Auror has to know everything. Especially with that strange eye of his._

I decided to get over with it as soon as possible.

»I talked to professor Dumbledore last night.« I started as she kept checking my temperature. At that point, she stopped.

»That's the Headmaster, yes? And?«

»He told me some things about my father.«

»Ben? What does Ben have to do with…«

»My _real_ father, mum.« I interrupted her. My mum isn't the brightest of minds, really.

»G-Gary? What does _he_ have to do with your school? Oh!«

»He went there. Before he met you. My dad was a wizard, mum. A good one. And he died for that. You knew he was dead, didn't you?«

Tears filled my mothers eyes, but I didn't care. She has been lying to me all my life, telling me my dad was a scoundrel who left us when he found out she was pregnant when he really died protecting us.

»He-he died before you were born. I-I didn't want for you to find out like this, really. I just wanted you to be safe.«

»I know, mum. I'm sorry. But it's too late now, I already know everything.« _Well, almost._

»Don't worry, mum. I'll be fine. I just need some peace.« I added before she could say anything and walked up to my room. I had a lot of thinking to do.

_That was at the beginning of the summer. It's August now, only one day of holidays left. I hadn't told any of my friends about my dad yet, not even Seamus, who's been my best mate since First Year. I'm meeting him tomorrow at King's Cross. I'll have to tell him. __It won't be easy, though._

_It was even harder than I thought. At first, he wouldn't even let me speak before he told me everything about this awesome girl he met on vacation and before I knew it, the train was already in motion._

_After we have finally found a compartment for ourselves (this train is fuller by the year), I told him to shut up and listen._

»It's just…It's really important, okay? Promise me you won't tell anyone.«

»Sure, I promise, D. What's the problem? You look so…well, pale.«

»Your mum's a witch, right?«

»Yeah, so? What's that got to do with you? Oh, wait, you think she might really be your mum cos you don't have any magical relatives and all so we're really brothers? Sure you can move in with us, but you'll have to sleep in my old bed cos we ain't got that much room and…«

»Shut up, Finnigan, I don't think I'm your brother. I'm scared to death at the mere thought we might be related. I've got a reputation to keep, remember? What would happen to my social life if I was related to you? Not that I'd admit it or anything.«

»You don't have a social life, Dean.« laughed Seamus. And it's true. Sad, but true.

»So tell me, what's the big news, then?«

»Did your mum ever mention anything like…a Half – Blood Prince?«

»No. Never heard of it. Why?«

»Well, you know my dad, right? My _real_ dad…«

_I could see I finally got Seamus's interest. I never wanted to talk about my dad though he said I should've asked my mum about him. He was sure he was a wizard._

_So, I told him the whole story and he was clearly shocked._

»Well,« he finally said after I had finished. »I don't know what that might mean, I mean, you being the Half – Blood Prince and all, heck, I don't even know what it is, but I know someone whoone hundred percentdoes.«

»Who?« Ofcourse, the answer was obvious and I knew the moment I spoke, who my best mate had in mind.

»Hermione Granger, ofcourse. She knows everything there is to know about well, anything. You gotta go ask her.«

»I dunno, I'd rather kinda keep this thing to myself.«

»Do ya wanna know or don't ya?«

»Well, I do but…«

»Dean, you know darn well Hermione can keep a secret, no one will find out if you don't want them too. You should really trust her more than you trust me.«

We both laughed and I agreed to ask Hermione Granger.

_It was kinda strange, though, knowing that I was the Half – Blood Prince, but not knowing what that title or whatever it was meant. Really strange. And it would be even stranger to tell that to a girl I had never really spoken to. I mean really spoken to. I don't think she even knows I have a step – father. I don't know much about her, either._

* * *

Oh, this is working out fine, I guess. Not one of my favourite chapters, but I kinda works, so it stays.

And as you know (my last disclaimer in this fic; I mean it _is_ obvious, so…):

Everything Hogwarts: JKR, Bloomsbury, Scholastic…

Everything non-Hogwarts: Me, Moi, Myself, Ego, shortly: Mine

Don't have anything more to say here so R&R and Au Revoir 'till next time.

D.


End file.
